Lily and James Potter: A Series of One shots
by alex-in-w0nderland
Summary: Just a collection of some fluffy one shots I'm going to be writing about James and Lily.


**Story I: Thunderstorms**

**Summary:** Lily has a horrible fear of thunderstorms. As she's sitting in the common room in an attempt to ignore the storm but happens to run in to the one and only James Potter.

Word Count: 1,667

**Author's Note:** I absolutely love reading James and Lily fan fictions and if you write please mention so in the comments so I can check out your works! Sorry for the cheesy summary. I am hoping to write a fair amount of these one shots / drabbles. Mostly for fluff, but also trying to improve my writing skills. I love seeing your suggestions and thanks for all the support!

* * *

Lily couldn't even begin to describe how much she despised thunderstorms. Of course she liked the sound of rain, gentle or pouring both were equally soothing to her. She even felt at ease with a light sound of thunder in the distance. But the thunder that had just practically shaken the entire castle was anything but comforting.

The loud boom was enough to make her jolt out of a deep sleep. Looking at the clock she saw that the lovely mother nature had decided to give her a heart attack at three in the bloody morning. Lily nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard lightning crackle across the sky. Her nails dug into her palm as she attempted to block out the thunder that followed.

Kicking the covers off of her trembling body she made her way down to the common room in an attempt to find something to keep her mind occupied. _If only the common room didn't have those huge windows. _She thought to herself, while quietly hissing profanities under her breath as another wave of thunder erupted in the sky.

She clenched her teeth together, her jaw wound so tight that it started to hurt. "This is fucking annoying". She said aloud. Lily nearly fell over when she heard someone speak behind her.

"Language, Evans! My goodness what would McGonagal say to that foul mouth!" James mocked her in the most annoying voice he could manage. She rolled her eyes at him. Picking up a couch cushion, she threw it directly at his face, hoping it would hit him and make the prick stop laughing. But he moved his head to the side and avoided the soft collision.

"Damn quidditch reflexes". She mumbled to herself before shaking her head, trying to clear her mind as the scent of his cologne seemed to engulf her mind. _Why does her have to smell so damn good. _Ignoring the thought, she glanced over at him and took in his appearance. He was wearing loose trousers and a _very _nicely fitted t-shirt. His black hair was messy as usual and his glasses were on crooked, which matched his goofy smile, much to her annoyance.

"What are you doing up, Potter?" She asked him impatiently, while also keeping an eye on the window to watch out for lightning.

He chuckled, "I couldn't sleep". He told her. Which was technically true. But he didn't mention that he couldn't sleep because he was looking at the Marauder's map every ten minutes to see if she was okay. "What about yourself?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow curiously.

She huffed. Annoyed at the weather and at the quite self absorbed boy in front of her. "Same. Obviously". James laughed and ran a hand through his messy bed head. He knew he probably looked like a train reck compared to her. Even in the middle of the night this girl looked bloody fantastic. Her tank top hugged her petite hour glass figure, and the innocent hearts on her pajama pants were unexplainably alluring to him. Her wild red hair was up in a half-assed attempt at a bun and he green eyes were glassy from the lack of sleep.

He tilted his head to the side studying her. Not so much her appearance anymore, but her body language instead. Lily kept fiddling with the hem of her tank top and glancing around nervously. She didn't even seem to notice James taking steps towards her until he was less than a foot in front of her.

Part of her hated that he was almost a head taller than her. It just fueled his ego. But the other half.. Always seemed to be imagining her on her tip toes kissing him. _Get a grip. _She scolded herself, clenching her jaw tightly in pure annoyance.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked rather harshly. James was so used to her hostility towards him that it didn't even phase him anymore. She heard him answer, but couldn't focus on the words as thunder shook the castle again, making her subconsciously jump into James. Lily didn't even realize she was clutching the front of his t-shirt until he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you scared of thunderstorms, Evans?" He asked her tentatively, not wanting to make her mad. He actually wanted an honest answer from her. And to his complete surprise, she complied, nodding several times as she buried her head in his chest. James rested his chin on the top of her head and traced circles on her back, in an attempt to soothe her shaking body.

_You are hugging James Potter. You are hugging James Potter! _She thought to herself. Even in her own mind she couldn't tell if she was scolding herself, or in awe at the fact that she was wrapped in James' warm embrace. She could feel his hands on her back, rubbing circles, and the small motion calmed her nerves a bit. The thoughts and fears of the storm were long forgotten as they were replaced by the fact that she was wrapped in James' arms and she was honestly loving every second of it.

James made no move to hit on her. Any physical contact was simply an attempt to calm her, and she knew it too. Which made this even more frustrating. She wanted to hate him. God himself must know that by now. Lily had been saying it repeatedly since she came to Hogwarts. But she didn't want to move.

Well. That wasn't entirely true. She wanted to wrap a hand in his hair and pull his lips down to hers and- _Godamn it Lily get a hold of your damn hormones! _She mentally scolded herself. But when he whispered in her ear, she knew she was on the brink of loosing control.

"Are you okay, Lily?" He whispered her name so softly. She shivered against him as his cold breath touched her flaming cheeks. _Oh sod it all! _She thought and acted on impulse. She didn't want to over think it. She didn't want to talk herself out of it. She just wanted to kiss James Potter.

When she wrapped a hand in his hair and crashed their lips together James was.. well.. surprised would be the understatement of the century. He let a muffled moan slip from the back of his throat, as he did, she bit on his bottom lip and pulled gently on his hair. James was about to loose control himself. The girl of his dreams had decided out of the blue that she wanted to snog him senseless in the middle of the night. He would have asked her if she was drunk, but he knew her well enough to know that Lily didn't drink.

He made no objection to kissing her, obviously. James moved forward a few steps, making Lily feel herself wedged between a wall and himself. She moaned as his lips traveled to her neck. He licked and kissed every exposed inch of her skin. When he bit on the pulse point at the base of her neck, Lily let her head fall back in pleasure and her nails dug slightly into his shoulder blades, even through the thin fabric of his shirt.

James was running completely on instinct now. He lifted her up with ease, smirking against her pale skin as she squealed slightly and automatically wrapped her legs around his waist in an attempt to get some stability. James let his hands rest on the back of her thighs, to support her in the air as he continued to snog her senseless.

When he pulled back Lily's face was flushed red with excitement and a small amount of embarrassment. She was completely out of breath from the rushed kissing. James was breathing a bit deeply himself. His glasses had slid down his nose a bit and his hazel eyes were piercing hers, trying to gauge any negative reaction to their _amazing _snogging session. The fact that she looked like she was floating on pure bliss made him smile.

"Well Lils, what did you think?" He said wagging his eyebrows jokingly. She rolled her eyes and pushed against his chest.

"Oh, just put me down you prick". She scolded him, blushing as she realized her legs were still wrapped tightly around his waist.

James looked up, pretending to consider her request, "mmmm nah I don't think I will". He said, before placing a small peck on her swollen lips.

"Potter". She warned, narrowing her green eyes, trying, but failing, to look threatening.

James just laughed, "you are a bloody fantastic snog, you know that, Evans?" He said teasingly. As the blush in her cheeks got worse he left a kiss on her cheek, "awww Evans you're blushing". He teased, again, kissing her before she had the chance to respond.

To his surprise she laughed. "You're a pretty amazing snog yourself, Mr. Potter". She whispered huskily in his ear, making him groan. He couldn't help but to kiss her again. Plunging them into another very passionate kiss.

"You have no idea what you do to me". James admitted against her lips.


End file.
